Da rotina e outros venenos
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: Cada um dos venenos de Cain tem uma propriedade particular; Nociva, porém nunca mais perigosa do que seu belo par de olhos verdes. Warning: Drabbles, Yaoi


**Título: Da rotina e outros venenos  
****Série: Conde Cain/Godchild  
****Resumo: Cada um dos venenos de Cain tem uma propriedade particular; Nociva, porém nunca mais perigosa do que seu belo par de olhos verdes. (Warning: Drabbles, Yaoi)  
****Nota da autora: Essa fic é composta de **_**Drabbles, **_**de **_**shounen ai**_** e de um título que é um plágio vagabundo ao **_**Gabriel Garcia Márquez**_**. O resto, como tantas outras vezes, é culpa da vadia talentosa da Kaori Yuki.**

**x**

**Da rotina e outros venenos**

**x**

_**Aconite  
****Os primeiros sinais de envenenamento se dão pela ingestão. Causa sensação de incômodo e inchaço na boca, além de forte queimação no abdômen.**_

x

Não raro, Riff encontrava Cain adormecido ao lado dos venenos da família Hargreaves, sobre um caderno aberto, estudando aquelas substâncias até a madrugada.

O mordomo trazia uma xícara chá, e pousou-a cuidadosamente na escrivaninha. Ele apagou a lamparina de Cain e retirou as anotações que seu mestre se dedicava sem acordar o rapaz sobre elas.

A descrição do veneno que Riff leu tratava de suores, tonturas e dores no peito, sensações que apesar de serem comuns ao empregado, traziam consigo uma receita perturbadora; Envenenamento letal através de uma mistura simples com a água quente.

Ele olhou novamente para seu pequeno mestre, adormecido na cadeira ao lado. O mordomo sorriu com o pensamento de que o rapaz deveria confiar muito nele para permitir que preparasse seu chá.

* * *

_**Laburnum  
****Todas as partes, especialmente as sementes, são venenosas. Causam excitamento, choque, convulsões e coma. Ocasionalmente fatal.**_

x

O rosto de Cain tinha poucos traços de Alexis, ao menos na visão do jovem empregado. A face juvenil do moreno era de uma dúvida verdadeira ao ver o sangue das vítimas, seus corpos e sofrimentos. O sorriso satisfeito do cientista apenas despertava em seu rosto ao ouvir as palavras finais de um assassino confesso.

Ainda assim, era um sorriso perigoso.

* * *

_**Atropine  
****Esse veneno desregula o sistema glandular e nervoso. Pode causar severas dificuldades sensoriais.**_

x

Cain bancou o resto da faculdade de Riff, todos os livros e materiais que seu mordomo precisou para se tornar um médico formado. Quando Maryweather perguntou por que o rapaz apenas o fez seis meses depois que se conheceram, Cain não respondeu.

A verdade era que o rapaz se agradava, quando criança, de ver a maneira dedicada com que Riff estudava sozinho.

* * *

_**Lilies  
****A maioria é venenoso. Especialmente a gatos.**_

x

Os passinhos de boneca de Maryweather atravessaram o corredor em um silêncio total. Seu único, incorrigível descuido, era o ruído baixo do calçado contra o tapete persa da mansão.

O que guiava a garota era o inegável som de sussurros, e os murmúrios inconfundíveis do riso de Cain.

Parecia um ultraje que o seu irmão estivesse novamente se divertindo e a esquecendo pela casa. Ela queria se aproximar a passos mudos e abrir a porta do escritório com um solavanco, vingando-se assim da tarde tediosa.

Mary não viu nada de extravagante naquela sala além da presença irrefutável de Riff. O rapaz tirou o sobretudo dos ombros de seu mestre, e ambos conversaram numa voz baixa e subentendida, de frases incompletas.

Cain sentou-se em sua poltrona e começou a contar seu dia para o mordomo. Aparentemente, esse não foi tão bom quanto a garota imaginava. Riff arrumou seu casaco no cabideiro, pegou a gravata que o rapaz lhe estendeu e só então pôs as mãos sobre o ombro do nobre, massageando-os lentamente.

"É bom estar de volta..."

Estas foram as únicas palavras que Mary escutou da conversa íntima, as únicas que ela quis escutar. Quando seu irmão cobriu a mão do criado com a sua, subindo o toque pelo seu pescoço, a garota não soube o que pensar.

Não houve tempo para dúvidas. Os olhinhos infantis apenas se comprimiram levemente quando Riff beijou seu irmão, as mãos do serviçal segurando o ombro do Conde com ternura. Cain roçou os dedos pelos cabelos do mais velho e apartou os rostos para tirar ele mesmo a gravata de Riff, murmurando palavras que a curiosa não ouviu.

Era a primeira vez que presenciava aquela cumplicidade, e seu peito se inflou de uma raiva infantil. A única coisa que impediu Maryweather de escancarar a porta do escritório foi a rara expressão no rosto do irmão; um sorriso satisfeito.

* * *

_**Morfina  
****Deprime as regiões do cérebro que controla a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos. Pode levar ao coma apresentado por perda de consciência e à morte.**_

x

Toda vez que Cain era envenenado, Riff sentia como uma obrigação subentendida estar todo o tempo ao lado de sua cama. Aquilo era sabido de todos os outros empregados, e ainda que no começo estes tenham se comovido daquela determinação, com o passar das horas (dos dias), ela se tornou deveras ridícula.

Nos menores períodos de ausência, fosse por necessidades biológicas ou por assuntos urgentes, uma das empregadas tinha de ficar na porta do Conde. Sua função era a de anunciar, imediatamente, se Cain retomasse a consciência.

Riff, que no começo era visto como uma figura disposta, ganhou fama entre a criadagem por não dormir uma semana inteira. Era sabido apenas de algumas empregadas, e essas não contariam nunca, que o mordomo por vezes pegava no sono, ainda sentado e com a mão do senhor entre a sua. Dizia-se que dormia com um olho aberto, e por mais que todos respeitassem seus conhecimentos médicos, a fixação do rapaz parecia injustificada.

Ele não se importava. Riff sabia, a todo preço, que tinha de ser a primeira pessoa que seu mestre visse ao abrir os olhos.

* * *

_**Foxglove  
****As folhas, sementes e flores são venenosas. Causam arritmia no coração, podendo ser fatais.**_

x

Cain gostava de vestir Maryweather como a uma boneca. Mesmo que negasse, ambos sabiam que aquela era a intenção do Conde com todos os seus agrados e tutores. Ainda assim, o rapaz nunca ousaria sentir pela bela garotinha o mesmo que sentiu um dia por sua prima.

Isso, ele tinha de se lembrar a cada vez que a garota sorria.

* * *

_**Methanol  
****Causa depressão, dores de cabeça, confusão e, em doses excessivas, perda de consciência e morte.**_

x

Quando o rapaz encontrou a presença nociva de Jezebel tão próxima de seu mestre, o bisturi tocando seu rosto e as palavras de Cain permitindo aquela violência, Riff sentiu vontade de estapeá-lo como nunca antes.

* * *

_**Malus domestica  
****Veneno encontrado nas sementes da maçã. Contém cyanogenic glycosides ****e é fatal em doses excessivas**_

x

"Você não pode estar insinuando, Cain... que seu primo está tentando matá-lo! Eu, como seu guardião, não posso permitir que continue a dizer uma besteira dessas."

O jovem Conde suspirou pesadamente, encarando o tio com o olhar enfadado que sempre era confundido com superioridade.

"Principalmente seu primo... uma criança ainda. Uma pobre e inocente criança... que horror, Cain"

O homem se aproximou inconsolável de sua fruteira, cercado das palavras maldosas do protegido. Não houve dúvidas quanto a pegar uma bela maçã vermelha, e levá-la aos lábios na falta de um bom _Brandy._

"Pobre e inocente...?" – O conde se ergueu. – "Não se esqueça, meu tio, que até mesmo as coisas inocentes podem levar à morte. Assim como essa pequena maçã que você tem em mãos..."

O advogado encarou a fruta, ainda intocada.

"Mas o que..."

"Não falo de contos de fadas. Uma maçã pode ser saborosa, mas até mesmo em suas sementes contém um veneno fatal." – Os olhos cansados do responsável passavam da fruta para o conde, indefinidamente. – "Eu lhe recomendo maior cautela para lidar com crianças, meu tio."

Antes de partir, Cain arrematou.

"E coma a sua maçã. Ela, - diferente de meu _inocente _primo -, não lhe fará nenhum mal."

* * *

_**Caladium  
****Todas as partes são venenosas. Os sintomas são; irritação generalizada, dor e suor exacerbado. Se ingerido, respirar pode ser fatalmente dificultado.**_

x

Toda vez que via o doutor Jezebel Dizraeli, Cain se lembrava inevitavelmente do pai. Aquele sentimento amargo descia rasgando sua garganta, como a ponta de um chicote outrora fez com suas costas.

A familiaridade no olhar do doutor fazia Cain odiá-lo e, ainda assim, hesitar em matá-lo, todas as vezes...

* * *

_**Belladonna  
****As plantas mais jovens e as sementes são especialmente venenosas, causando náusea, dores musculares e paralisia; Geralmente fatal.**_

x

Riff tocava as cicatrizes nas costas de Cain, seguindo com a ponta dos dedos por todo o desenho das marcas antigas. O rapaz, ainda adormecido, soltou um murmúrio de satisfação e apertou o travesseiro infantilmente. Por mais ferinos que fossem aqueles olhos verdes, - quando despertos -, eles não mudariam nunca a recente resolução do empregado.

Ao tocar aquelas cicatrizes com ternura, Riff soube que nunca teria coragem de marcar a pele de seu senhor.

* * *

_**Bittersweet nightshade  
****Todas as partes são venenosas; causa fadiga, paralisia, convulsões e diarréia. Raramente fatal.**_

x

Traição era uma palavra que causava calafrios em Cain. O conde gostava de assassinatos, de sangue e de venenos, ainda assim, a traição era um tema que agitava os demônios do jovem Hargreaves.

"Explique-me novamente o que aconteceu, Detetive".

Os olhos de Riff seguiam o Conde por trás da cena do crime. O mordomo sentiu o suspiro desanimado do detetive roliço e a forma que ele encarou Cain com desgosto.

"O que há para se explicar, Conde? A jovem baronesa foi encontrada pelo marido nos braços do cavalariço. Ele a deu um tiro no peito." – Ele apontou para o ferimento como se falasse com uma criança impertinente. – "E se matou em seguida, como você pode ver..."

O detetive apontou para o segundo corpo, estirado em seu próprio escritório.

"O único... _mistério_ que eu vejo nesse caso, Conde Hargreaves, é como uma mulher tão bela aceitou casar-se com o velho Barão..."

O detetive esboçou um sorriso vulgar com o decote rasgado da Baronesa. Cain sentiu os olhos mortos da mulher sobre si, esferas abertas no extertor. Algo naquele verde desesperado incomodou-lhe profundamente, como a dor de uma chicotada.

"Eu não penso dessa forma, Detetive" – O Conde se agachou ao lado do corpo. – "Não havia boatos da traição entre a criadagem... e, se não me engano, seu cavalariço também se encontra desaparecido."

O moreno passou os olhos mais atentamente.

"Veja, Detetive." – Os dedos enluvados ergueram o pulso da Baronesa, revelando um anel antigo. – "Veja este compartimento na jóia da vítima..."

Um compartimento vazio.

"Que belo esconderijo para venenos... Nada tão excitante quanto adultério, eu temo."

Para Cain, a traição não era um tema leviano.

* * *

_**Opium  
****Composto de muitos venenos e substância. Causa vômito, tontura e confusões respiratórias. Geralmente fatal.**_

x

Sangue nas ruas de Londres novamente... sangue envenenado. A pistola largada na cena do crime e o garoto que via outros morrerem, na tentativa de matar algo dentro dele.

Naquela manhã chuvosa, as gotas de chuva choravam pela prostituta morta, o corpo largado no mesmo buraco em que ela viveu. Choravam também pelo garoto que pranteava seu corpo até a chegada da polícia.

Cain tinha em suas mãos a única prova, uma carta de Tarot inegavelmente familiar. O Enforcado sorria para ele de sua forca.

O sangue no ventre da garota e a clavícula destroçada pelo assassino... Estes elementos terríveis sempre diriam mais do futuro a Cain.

Muito mais do que Tarot, de qualquer forma.

* * *

_**Daphne  
****Os frutos são venenosos, causando queimaduras na boca e no canal digestivo. Geralmente fatais.**_

x

Riff terminou de amarrar o segundo calçado, e ajeitou a sobrecasaca do rapaz quando este se levantou. O jovem e belo Conde Hargreaves tocou as abotoaduras de sua manga e respondeu ao cumprimento de Oscar. Quando este informou que esperaria na porta, Cain ajeitou em sua cabeça o último detalhe da roupagem impecável; a fina cartola.

"Meu tio me convenceu a arranjar uma esposa... A desculpa do meu luto por minha ex-noiva não me servirá por muito tempo de qualquer forma." – Os olhos verdes ainda fingiam brigar com as abotoaduras enquanto falava. – "O que você pensa disso, Riff?"

_Disso_, se perguntou o mordomo... Ele estava falando da esposa apenas ou da garota que talvez trouxesse do bordel freqüentado com Oscar? O empregado sorriu indelicadamente, apenas por ter a resposta na ponta da língua, desde a primeira vez que o viu com outra.

Ele tocou os ombros do conde, sua frase ainda ameaçada por um falso deboche.

"Eu sempre ficarei ao seu lado, meu senhor."

Felizmente, o único sorriso que interrompeu as sentenças foi o alívio juvenil no rosto de Cain. Esse, como sempre, não tardou a assumir uma pontada de malícia, envolvendo a mão do mordomo com sua luva importada.

"Certamente..."

* * *

**x**

**x**

**O quê??? Eu escrevi uma fic curta? Curta??? CURTA?? (Surta e morre).**

**Que sonho! Eu que sempre me pego na página 8 com os personagens ainda de roupa... que lindo, que lindo...!**

**Ignorem a felicidade de uma ficwritter prolixa o.o Drabbles são uma paixão e por mais que eu queira copiar o interessante vício de Cain por venenos, meus conhecimentos de botânica limitam-se à Wikipedia.**

**Minha idéia com essa fic era escrever Drabbles do dia-à-dia do Cain e colocar a descrição de alguns venenos aleatórios. A grande maioria tem uma citação na cena em si, mas alguns, admito, estão aí por pura estética xD**

**Se algum estudante de biologia identificar um erro nessas descrições vagas, por favor **_**não**_** me corrija xD A ignorância rende mais lemons.**

**Espero que tenham gostado... e CADÊ AS FICS DE CONDE CAIN????? GENTE!!!**

**Beijos!**

**Ryeko**


End file.
